The present application is related to the following application:
xe2x80x9cMolecular Detection Devices and Methods of Forming Samexe2x80x9d, Ser. No. 08/846,975, filed Apr. 30, 1997.
The subject matter of the above-listed application is hereby incorporated by reference into the disclosure of the present application.
The present invention relates to molecular detection devices and methods and systems for performing a binding assay therewith.
Recent efforts have been directed in developing chips for molecular detection. Of particular interest are DNA chips for sequencing and diagnostic applications. A DNA chip includes an array of chemically-sensitive binding sites having single-stranded DNA probes or like synthetic probes for recognizing respective DNA sequences. The array of binding sites is typically arranged in a rectangular grid.
A sample of single-stranded DNA is applied to the binding sites of the DNA chip. The DNA sample attaches to DNA probes at one or more of the binding sites. The sites at which binding occurs are detected, and one or more molecular structures within the sample are subsequently deduced.
In sequencing applications, a sequence of nucleotide bases within the DNA sample can be determined by detecting which probes have the DNA sample bound thereto. In diagnostic applications, a genomic sample from an individual is screened with respect to a predetermined set of probes to determine if the individual has a disease or a genetic disposition to a disease.